Para siempre
by Seth Liawar
Summary: Blancanieves ha encontrado la felicidad eterna junto a su príncipe, ¿cierto? O eso es lo que ella creyó.


**Disclaimer:** Blancanieves pertenece originalmente a los hermanos Grimm; la versión usada en esta historia también pertenece a la franquicia de 'Princesas Disney'.

**Para siempre**

Toda su vida se solucionó con un beso. Un único beso, dado por un extraño que alguna vez cantó para ella, mientras se dedicaba a los quehaceres del castillo como sirvienta. Un instante bastó para que aquel príncipe rompiera el embrujo y se la llevara a caballo, para así vivir un verdadero 'felices para siempre'.

Todavía guardaba en su memoria la grandeza del palacio; la promesa de un porvenir brillante junto a alguien que pensó que amó a primera vista ―su deseo más profundo, el amor verdadero, se había realizado. La emoción de aquel día, que difícilmente pudo esconder en aquel entonces, ahora parecía perdida en el tiempo.

Había transcurrido un año. La joven se había casado, pero todavía no tenía descendencia. Aquello preocupó al actual rey, su esposo, quien sacaba el tema durante la cena cada vez que podía. Una noche, la muchacha no aguantó más y decidió dar un paseo por el bosque, cuando todos dormían.

Se colocó su capucha, para así no ser reconocida por algún forastero. No se dio cuenta cuando se perdió. Se sentó en un tronco caído, mirando hacia el cielo: un claro dejaba entrever la hermosa noche estrellada.

―Antes me hubiera asustado ―susurró para sí, recordando la vez que escapó de las garras de su madrastra y del inevitable final bajo las manos del cazador. Si no hubiera sido por su compasión, su corazón habría estado en aquel cofre.

Entonces pensó en la manzana envenenada. O mejor dicho, hechizada. ¿Por qué la reina no usó una forma más efectiva de eliminarla?, ¿por qué fue despertada con un beso?

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos se nublaron. No entendía dónde había quedado la chica alegre y optimista, que todo lo resolvía con una sonrisa y un par de canciones para regocijar el alma. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, ¿acaso no era dichosa por haber obtenido lo que deseaba?

―Felices para siempre ―repitió; su propia voz no la reconocía. Por un momento, creyó haber escuchado a la reina, en su lugar. Quizás así debía haberse sentido la mujer: perdida, menospreciada, triste, desesperada. Todo porque su mayor anhelo ―el convertirse en la mujer más hermosa de todas ―no se había cumplido. Se compadeció.

Se levantó y se abrigó con los brazos, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. No deseaba volver al castillo. No quería verse reflejada en los ojos de las mucamas, quienes le rendían pleitesía al tiempo que le deseaban la muerte por envidia. Quería escapar del hombre que la 'salvó'; se había casado prematuramente, eso lo sabía.

Corrió. Corrió hasta que los pies le dolieron; su necesidad de huir la condujo hasta un lugar familiar, donde había vivido con su malvada madrastra. El sitio había permanecido abandonado desde la repentina desaparición de la mujer. Sospechaba que había muerto, aunque jamás lo corroboró. Cuidándose de los vagabundos y ladrones que se habían adueñado del recinto, logró entrar a la habitación principal, donde había escuchado que se encontraba el extraño espejo mágico.

Se acercó, sigilosa. A pesar de la oscuridad, descubrió el objeto tras una gran cortina que lo ocultaba.

―¿Contestarás cualquier pregunta? ―habló lo más bajo posible, insegura del disparate que se le había ocurrido.

Entonces el espejo reaccionó: una máscara de apariencia fantasmal se dibujó en el cristal y se dirigió a ella con voz potente.

―Mi reina Blancanieves, lo que usted desee.

―Espejito, espejito mágico en la pared ―pronunció las palabras que alguna vez las oyó en otros labios ―, ¿quién es de todas las damas de este reino la más dichosa?

―Ciertamente usted no, su majestad ―contestó, sincero.

―Dime, sabio espectro, ¿podré alcanzar la dicha y hacerla durar para siempre? ―interrogó, apenas en un hilo de voz.

―Los humanos están destinados a la mortalidad. Aquella promesa es sólo una ilusión, mi hermosa soberana.

Su rostro no demostró ningún atisbo de pánico o tristeza; en cambio, la dama caminó hasta una repisa donde su madrastra guardaba sus pócimas letales. Leyó con detenimiento y recogió un pequeño frasco cuyo contenido se asemejaba a la sangre, al igual que sus labios. Se dirigió al centro de la sala, echando una última mirada al espejo mágico. Bebió el contenido hasta acabarlo, sin temor alguno.

Ningún beso la despertaría esta vez.


End file.
